darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Jade
Back to 2010 Logs Magnum Jade Magnum comes in to the Edge of the Dome from nearby Iacon. It appears its duty shift. Noticing Jade there, Magnum sends out greetings. "Good cycle. Are you on shift as well?" Magnum inquires, not having met Jade before. Jade hmms a moment, "On shift?...never really been on a shift. I'm often on call, but then again there are many to do the work..so really I'm pretty much just standing here at the moment." Magnum nods, "Sounds kind of boring. I don't think I have met you yet. I am Magnum. I have been called to inspect the Abandoned Strip Mine and return with a report on who killed those innocent civilians." Jade hmmms, "Innocent...hard to think of anyone being innocent in a war, really. But with so many odd creatures running around lately, could be almost anything that got them." She ponders for a moment, "Yeah, boring..of course, you try to try something new and people get all freaked out...run away from Jade they scream." Magnum considers Jade's point about it being hard to think of anyone being innocent in a war. But Magnum quickly dismisses that line of thinking. Of course there are innocents. Civilians who need protecting." Curious, Magnum inquires, "Why is it that, as you put it, people run away from you as they scream?" Jade shrugs, "Got me..you offer a few suggestions, or ideas..and offer to help..and they try to get away from you." Magnum replies, "Interesting. You'll have to tell them to me sometime." Magnum then changes subject. "Did you care to accompany me to the abandoned strip mine? It never hurts to have another set of optics to analyze the situation." Jade hmms, "Oh, well I got an idea right now...weapons that use a lot of energy, shouldn't be used. So tell you what, I'll take that cannon out right now, and give you something a bit more efficient." Magnum turns Jade's offer down, gently. "I am sorry, Jade. I must bear this weapon to protect both my fellow Autobots and civilians as long as the Decepticons pose a threat to peace. It is a burden that I must bear until we all are again one." Jade says, "No, no..I got some parts right now.." As she pulls out a blow torch, "Just a few cuts, and you won't have to bear that weight anymore."" Magnum laughs, to lighten the mood. "I see what you were talking about. But I must still turn down your offer. Trust me Jade, I wish that we were not at war so none of us had to bear arms. Come, let us depart for the mines. If you wish, you may ride on top of my hull." Jade hmms, "Mines?..What mines? We were talking about your upgrades. I still think you need them, tell you what..I'll get everything ready..and the next time you come in for repairs, I'll just do the work then, while your deactivated." Magnum shakes his head and seems content on keeping his weapon systems as they are. "No need, Jade. And I am talking about the abandoned strip mines, where the news reported that horrible tragedy." Magnum reminds, indicating he still has a report to do. Jade says, "News?..What news are you talking about?....Someone gossiping or something, is news to you?" She shrugs again, "Different I guess...but I suppose if you need to go check it out for some reason, you need to go."" Magnum nods. "Then I shall see you again soon. Good cycle, Jade. Stay safe." Magnum then begins to take off towards the strip mine, starting his latest mission. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Jade's Logs